A Dash le gusta
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Rainbow Dash tiene sentimientos por su amigo mas cercano y las situaciones la ayudaran a Conquistarle, ¿podrá? Humanizado.
1. Chapter 1

-**Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Era una mañana típica en la ciudad, el sol estaba en su punto y el cielo estaba limpio, parecía que fuera un buen día. En una casa azul, se encontraba una chica de cabellos de arcoíris cambiándose para ir a la escuela, sus pensamientos la mortificaban demasiado, de todas sus amigas, era la única que no había tenido un "crush" hacia alguien. Por ejemplo, a Twilight le gustaba Flash Sentry, ella podía ver como a su amiga le chillaba la voz al hablar de él y se sonrojaba con tan solo verlo, pero para Dash eso no era para ella.

Pero, ¿Cuál era el problema de todo esto?, que ella estaba enamorada y no quería aceptarlo, era uno de sus mejores amigos y su compañero de escuela, ella era fría con él, no le gustaba andar de cariñosa con nadie o tal vez pero solo con sus amigas. Odiaba cuando se emocionaba al escuchar su nombre, cuando sentía sus mejillas calientes al estar cerca de el o el simple hecho de tener pensamientos cursis.

_Estúpido Amor_

Su mejor amigo y enamorado, Soarin, el chico estrella de la escuela, el mejor jugador del equipo varonil de futbol, el ganador de primeros lugares en Natación, atletismo, basquetbol, Baseball, etc. Ese chico que la trataba tan bien y la soportaba, con quien podía estar sola en casa y podía pasar un buen rato sin algún problema, o bueno, Hasta ahora.

-¡Dashie! ¡A Desayunar!- gritaron desde la planta baja de la casa, Rainbow Dash agarro su mochila, celular y audífonos y bajo las escaleras

-No tengo tiempo, debo irme, nos Vemos Mama- salió corriendo de la casa, era un poco tarde y la escuela no le quedaba tan cerca, un buen rato de caminata no haría daño.

Al llegar a la escuela, le paso lo que menos quería y lo que deseaba evitar en todo el día.

-¡Dash! ¡Hey!- reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, no volteo y no quiso dar señales de haber escuchado, empezó a caminar un poco lento y de un momento a otro sintió la mano de Soarin tomando la suya

-¿Q-Que crees que Ha-Haces?- le pregunto sonrojada, empezó a sentir ese revuelto en el estómago y su corazón latir muy rápido

El timbre sonó y Soarin no soltaba a Rainbow Dash, ella simplemente estaba disfrutando esto, pero no lo aceptaría

-Bueno Dashie, ¿Cuál es tu clase?- pregunto sonriente y Sonrojado Soarin

-N-No me llames Dashie y me toca historia- dijo escondiéndose tras su cabello, por estar distraída no se fijó en una piedra en el suelo y se tropezó con ella, antes de caer sintió la mano de Soarin jalándola y su otra mano en su cintura, en ese momento Dash dirigió su mirada a su enamorado y se perdió en ella.

Esos ojos esmeraldas la habían atrapado en un tipo de trance, esos ojos, hermosos que eran, las sensaciones en su estómago empezaron a surgir y sentía su cara ardiendo, por un momento, noto que Soarin acercaba su cara a la de ella y cerraba los Ojos

-D-Dash…- dijo a milímetros de los sus labios

Bueno uwu

Me inspire para hacer esto, pero siento que dejarlo en suspenso es divertido y perdonar si es corto, pero mi mama me da menos tiempo en la PC y es triste porque tengo más cosas que hacer

Si a alguien le gusta este Ship', es de los míos porque yo lo amo *uuu* no había hecho uno de SoarinDash antes por miedito, pero bueno, espero les guste.

Subiré el otro en poco tiempo :33

Respecto a mi otra historia, responderé algo me pusieron, Si la continuare pero necesito algo de tiempo porque esa es más larga y detallada y pos' mi cerebrito no ayuda. Paciencia por Favor owo

Nos vemos n.n)/


	2. Cerca

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

-¡Rainbow Dash!- se escucharon un grito tras ellos que hizo que voltearan

-¿¡Pinkie!?- gritaron los dos un tanto enojados y por accidente Soarin tiro a Rainbow Dash al piso

-¿Qué hacían? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?- digo Pinkie con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos

-No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le respondió Dash con sarcasmo –Ejem, Idiota, ¿me levantas?-

-Ah, eh… ¡Perdón!- Soarin le dio la mano y la ayuda a levantarse –B-Bueno creo que yo debo ir a mi salón, Adiós- camino rápido alejándose de ellas

Pinkie Pie miro a Rainbow y le dio una sonrisa inocente, Rainbow Dash (aun sonrojada) miro a Pinkie con enojo y empezó a caminar

-¡La encontré Chicas!- grito Pinkie cuando entro a su aula

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Dónde estabas?- se acercó Twilight

-A penas estaba llegando, se me hizo un poco tarde- respondio de mala Gana

-Ay Dashie, no mientas, estaba con Soarin- digo Pinkie sentándose en su banca, su comentario hizo que sus amigas abrieran sus ojos como platos

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Soarin?- pregunto Rarity dándole una mirada de burla

-N-Nada, solo, hablar- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y reía nerviosamente

-¡Uhh!, ¿Te gusta cierto?- se acercó Rarity a su cara

-¿Gu-Gustarme? ¿A mí?...Pfff, que tonto- digo evitando la mirada de Rarity, Applejack se empezó a reir de la Cara de Dash y esto la enojo

-A…entonces, ¿ya es tu novio?-

-¡¿Qué!? ¡No!-

-¿Pero te gustaría?-

-Si…espera, ¡No!

-Ay Dash, te acabas de descubrir tu sola, Jaja- digo Twilight mientras Dash escondía su cara en su libreta

**¡Aquí llego! C:**

**Sé que es corto, pero no quiero llevarme casi todo en un solo capitulo .w.**

**Y no quiero que se den un besito Aun, necesito hacerlos sufrir un rato (?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me siento Feliz, ¡Gracias! :'D**

**Y bueh' esperen el siguiente en poco tiempo, Nos vemos :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión- **

Habían pasado las clases, estaban en la última antes del descanso, Ciencias: Física 2

_Viva_

Como siempre, la maestra había puesto a Rainbow Dash cerca de Applejack y Twilight para que la ayuden con sus trabajos, participaciones y esas cosas. Algo que apenas y funciona ya que apenas y paso la clase con un promedio decente

-Y es así como se resuelven problemas sobre la energía cinética y potencial, ¿alguna pregunta?- todos se miraron entre si y nadie dijo nada –Muy bien, su trabajo será hacer 5 problemas de estos- todos soltaron un quejido y abrían sus libretas

En ese momento, Dash estaba dibujando en su libreta, escribía "Rainbow Dash es la mejor" "Dash la Asombrosa" "La Número Uno" "Soarin"

_Espera, ¿Qué?_

Acerco su cara a su libreta y vio perfectamente el Nombre de Soarin con un corazón a un lado, su cara se volvió roja y tomo el borrador y borro eso

-Oye Dash, ¿ya acaba…-

-¡Nada!- casi grito y miro a su lado, Twilight la miro sorprendida y extrañada, bajo un poco la mirada y noto que Rainbow Dash tapaba su libreta

El timbre sonó y cerró su libreta y la guardo, le dijo a sus amigas que las vería en el patio mientras ella guardaba unas cosas

-Estúpida Adolescencia, Odio estos sentimientos tan cursis y ridículos y… ¿Qué hace ella con él?- se ocultó tras un bote y miro, Soarin abrazando a su amiga Spitfire, Dash sabía que eran amigos pero estaban demasiado cerca

_-¿Por qué la abraza?- Obvio por ser su amiga- ¡Pero es mío!- No, no lo es- si pero el No lo sabe- ¡Deja de tener esos estúpidos pensamientos!-_

-¡Rainbow Dash!- sacudió su cabeza y miro a Applejack frente a ella con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? ¿Calentura?, Jovencita, deberías bañarte con agua fría para que se te baje- Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-No nada es solo que-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo este tipo de _Calentura!_- le grito Dash demasiado sonrojada

Applejack solo una carcajada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con Dash para ir con sus amigas

-Estúpida Applejack…-

**Holiwi~**

**Lamento si no soy muy buena con esto, pero tengo muchos…Proyectos, tareas y toca la semana de Exámenes ;n; así que estaré un poco corta de "Inspiración"**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, prometo serán un tanto más largos cuando acabe mi tortura **

**Adioh.**


	4. Conociendo a Mama

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Rainbow se había dirigido a su casa después de clases, no se preocupó sobre su tarea o trabajos pendientes, extrañamente no tenía.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado, comenzó a llover, eso significaba que podía ser lo más floja que quisiera

-Perfecto, casa sola y día lluvioso, tal vez lea algo…- se acercó a su librero y saco su libro de "Daring Doo y La Gema del Ojo de Dragón", se acostó en su cama pero antes de comenzar la lectura, sonó el timbre

-Rayos… ¿Con esta lluvia y Ahora?- se levantó de mala gana y bajo, al abrir se encontró con un Soarin empapado y algo sucio -¡Jajaja! ¿A ti que te paso?-

-JA-JA, estaba practicando y me gano la lluvia, ¿Puedes dejarme pasar por ser la mejor amiga que tengo?- Soarin miro a Dash con mirada de súplica haciendo que Dash se ruborizara

-Ya que…- se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, él le dio un abrazo, su cara se puso más roja, lo alejo de ella y fue a sacar una toalla –Bueno, iré a buscarte una playera mía o de mi papa- Soarin asintió y cuando ella se fue, se sacó la playera y comenzó a secarse

Dash regreso y se puso roja como tomate al ver a Soarin sin playera, no podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo, su mente no daba para otras cosas que no fuera lo "perfecto" que era Soarin

-Oh, ¿La encontraste?- pregunto sonriente

-Ah, ehm….Si- se acercó a él y le entrego una playera de un equipo de americano y se la puso

-Eres adorable sonrojada, ¿sabías?- tomo las mejillas sonrojadas de Rainbow y comenzó a estirarlas

-¡S-Suéltame!- Dash tomo las mejillas de él y empezó a jugar con ellas, en una de esas, Soarin deja las mejillas de Dash y la toma de la cintura

-Me debías algo…- el corazón de Dash comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas se volvían más rojas, Soarin estaba muy cerca de ella y ella lo disfrutaba

-Soarin…Yo…- Dash se acercó más a los labios de Soarin hasta que….

-¡Hija! ¡Ya llegue!- grito Firefly abriendo la puerta, al asomarse se encontró a Dash y Soarin con la cara muy roja en el sillón "estudiando"

-Ho-Hola Mama, ¿N-No llegarías más tarde?- pregunto Dash nerviosa a su mama

-Pues yo creía eso, pero al parecer acabe más temprano- respondio dejando las bolsas que llevaba en la mesa –Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- le dio una mirada picara y Dash miro molesta a su mama

-E-Es mi amigo, Soarin, Soarin…Mi mama- Soarin se acercó a la mama de Dash y le estrecho la mano

-Buenas Tardes Señora, pues yo creo que debo irme- dijo Soarin mientras se dirigía a la puerta'-

-Oh no Soarin, de hecho, puedes quedarte a comer, ¿Quieres?-Firefly le sonrió haciendo que se pusiera nervioso

-De acuerdo, Señora- en ese instante lo jalo del brazo y luego a Dash hacia la mesa.

Pusieron la mesa y prepararon varias cosas para la comida, Dash y Soarin estaban muy nerviosos y por dentro deseaban que no haya visto lo que iba a pasar ante de que llegara, entonces se sentaron a comer, la mama de Rainbow Dash había preparado un poco de Spaguetti y ensalada

-Se ve delicioso Señora- menciono Soarin con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer

-Ay no tienes que ser tan cordial, llámame Firefly- le sonrio –Y dime, ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de mi Dashie?-

-Oh, pues, desde la clase de deportes, fue cuando empezó a agradarme- la miro de reojo y un rubor de formo en sus mejillas

-Ay que tierno, deben de ser muy buenos amigos- menciono Firefly

-Puedo decirle que Dashie es de mis mejores Amigas, aunque a veces es algo ruda y dura, pero aun así la Quiero- sonrió y miro a Dash quien estaba muy roja y una pequeña sonrisa tímida se formaba en su cara

Terminaron de comer y levantaron la mesa, Soarin y la mama de Rainbow estuvieron platicando y eso a Dash la ponía nerviosa e incómoda, entonces llego el momento en que Soarin se debía ir

-Bueno Señora, fue un gusto conocerla y Gracias por la comida, Hasta Mañana Dash- se despidió de beso de mejilla y se fue

-Bueno, espero se vuelvan novios pronto- dijo Firefly en el oído de su hija

-¿Q-Que?- Rainbow volteo a ver a su mama muy sonrojada y esta le dio una sonrisa de burla

-Ay Hija, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que te gusta, así me sentí por tu padre, quien por cierto preguntara por su playera- soltó una pequeña risa –Espero poder llamarlo Mi yerno y serán una pareja muy linda-

-¡Mama!- Dash se fue a su cuarto después de la tarde más incómoda que haya tenido en su vida

-_Estúpido Soarin y su forma de ser tan perfecto…- _pensó para sí misma –_ Odio su lindo cabello, odio su sonrisa cuando se sale con la suya, la forma en la que habla…-_

Se recostó en la cama y miro a la pared

-Odio que me Guste Soarin- digo con una pequeña sonrisa

**¡Holis!**

**Bueno, creo es más largo que el ultimo, espero les guste :33**

**Tal vez ya sean más largos ahora que tengo un poco de Inspiración, y Gracias por su apoyo y Paciencia (/uwu)/**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen sentir Especiah' c':**

**Nos vemos el Siguiente Capítulo, Adious**


	5. Primer Beso

**Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por Diversión- **

Era un martes tranquilo y Normal, se encontraba Soarin en su casillero sacando varias cosas, era día de Junta así que podían estar en la escuela pero sin clases, así que se quedaría ahí un buen rato.

-¡Soarin! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!- llego corriendo Fleefoot

-Ah claro, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Soarin mientras cerraba su casillero

-¿Puedes fingir ser mi novio por 10 minutos?- junto sus manos y puso ojos llorosos

-¿Para que yo?- la miro extrañado y algo sonrojado

-Veras, un compañero de Ingles me acosa y le dije que tenía novio y pues me pidió que se lo presentara y necesito que finjas ser tu para quitármelo de encima, y como eres un gran amigo, pensé que dirías que sí, ¿verdad?-

-Pues no lo sé, no me gustaría que empezaran los chimes, rumores y esas cosas, no estoy muy segu…-

-Di que Sí o le digo a Spitfire que fuiste tú quien rompió sus tachones- interrumpió Fleefoot con una sonrisa traviesa

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo te llamo?, ¿mi vida? ¿Mi cielo? ¿panquesito?- Soarin le dio un abrazo

-No seas tan ridículo- le dio un golpe en el hombro -¡Oh! Ahí viene, toma mi mano- se puso muy cerca de él y se acercó un chico, de cabello amarillo y ojos azules

-Oh, Hola Fleefoot, venia aquí a conocer a Tu novio, supongo es el, ¿cierto?- miro a Soarin de pies a cabeza

-Sí, él es, di Hola _Cariño- _le dio un codazo a Soarin quien estaba un tanto nervioso

En ese mismo momento Rainbow Dash iba por el pasillo doblando la esquina, cuando dio vuelta se encontró a Soarin tomando de la mano con Fleefoot

-Espera…. ¿Qué?- se escondió tras los casilleros para escuchar y miro mas de cerca

-S-Si, yo soy el Novio de Fleefoot, jeje- Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos como platos al haber escuchado eso

-Si son Novios, bésense…- digo muy tranquilo el otro

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?- las mejillas de Fleefoot se coloraron al pensar eso, Soarin era su amigo lo que menos quería era eso

-Para probar que si son Novios de verdad- Soarin miro a Fleefoot, los dos estaban igual de rojos que una manzana, por otro lado, Rainbow Dash sufría porque estaba a punto de ver frente a ella

Fleefoot tomo a Soarin por las mejillas y lo beso, Soarin tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los ojos de Rainbow Dash empezaron a sacar unas lágrimas

-Idiota…- salió corriendo frente a ellos

Soarin solo noto la ráfaga de Arcoiris que dejo Dash al correr, dejo a Fleefoot y corrió tras ella pero la perdió a medio camino

Paso un buen rato pero no la encontró entonces decidió ir a preguntarle a sus amigas, pero no quisieron hablar con él por lo que hizo

-Oh vamos Dash…- salió a las canchas y a lo lejos se veía a alguien sentado bajo el árbol, cuando se acercó se encontró con una Rainbow llorando -¡Rainbow Dash!-

-Vete de aquí, no te quiero ni escuchar- abrazo sus piernas y siguió llorando

-Pero… ¿Qué tienes?, digo, se supone que tú y yo solo somos amigos y no te debería de molestar eso a menos que…- Soarin se acercó un poco más a Rainbow Dash

-N-No te hagas el Idiota sabes perfectamente que tú me gu...- Paro en ese momento, Jamás le había dicho lo que sentía por él, y ahora esto tal vez la dejo en ridículo frente a el

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste, no escuche-

-Bien, Me gustas, ahora vete- volteo su mirada, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y sus ojos un tanto llorosos, Soarin sonrió y la jalo del brazos hacia él, tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Me gustas, mucho y ni siquiera sé porque o como pero me gustas- sonrió y se acercó a ella, podía sentir como la respiración de Dash se hacía más lenta –Aparte, eso no es un beso de verdad….Esto es un beso de verdad- tomo sus mejillas y poso sus labios con los de ella.

**Asdghj uwu**

**Bueno… ¡Aquí está el Capitulo!**

**Al fin se besaron y se admitieron el amor, pero falta mucho por lo que pasar, en especial por que no solo existe esta pareja, ya que tenemos otras cinco owo)/ Aun asi, la historia de estos dos sigue**

**Espero les siga gustando y Agradezco sus Reviews, ¡Gracias!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo, Adioh.**


	6. Confesiones

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Su beso se prolongó unos minutos, Dash fue quien se separó por la falta de aire, su corazón estaba a mil y su sentía que la cara le ardía, sentía enojo, felicidad, tristeza entre mil emociones juntas más…

_Ese fue…. ¿Su Primer beso?_

Jamás había considerado en besar a alguien así, jamás le había interesado el amor o enamorarse, eso era cosas de Rarity, no de ella y sin Ignorad que para ella era como una pérdida de tiempo andar de Novia con alguien

Por otro lado, no era el primer beso de Soarin, ya que Fleefoot de lo dio minutos atrás pero no podía negar que le gustó mucho el beso que le dio a Dash, ahora solo esperaba respuesta de Rainbow Dash, tenía dos opciones

a) Lo pateaba

b) lo golpeaba

Por un momento Dash solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, como si por un segundo le hayan robado las palabras de la boca, miro a Soarin, miraba apenado a otro lado que no fuera ella

-B-Bueno….- digo Dash en voz baja

-Sí, pues….- Soarin se rasco la nunca aun sin mirar a Dash, los dos estaban rojos y nervioso y sin saber que hacer

-Fue…Lindo- Soarin giro su cabeza para ver a Dash, si era correcto lo que escucho, al parecer había hecho bien su "trabajo" porque para él la opinión mas importante era la de Rainbow Dash

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-No tiene chiste si lo niego- la cara de Dash se volvió más roja de lo que estaba y sus manos le sudaban, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tal vez puedas repetirlo algún día…- lo miro a los ojos

_Mientras tanto en un arbusto no muy lejano de ellos_

-¡Al fin!, se habían tardado tanto- se quejó Rarity

-De hecho, fue un avance demasiado avanzado para Dash- dijo Applejack

-Vamos Chicas, no es tan malo, miren el lado bueno, una de nuestras amigas dio el primer paso para el amor- menciono Twilight mientras se bajaba de lo hombros de Applejack, habían seguido a Soarin para asegurarse de que no hiciera una tontería

-Bien…. ¿quién sigue?- Salto Pinkie en medio de sus amigas

-¿A-A que te refieres, P-Pinkie?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Pues… ¡Duh!, si Dash ya tiene Novio, tiene que seguir una de ustedes- miro a sus amigas con una sonrisa inocente

-Ay Pinkie, no sé de qué hablas- menciono Applejack con un rubor en sus mejillas y cruzando los brazos –A mí no me gusta Nadie-

Todas miraron a Applejack con cara de "¿En serio?"

-¿Qué?, ¡Es la verdad!- sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas – Aparte, actúan como si Twilight no le gustara nadie-

-¡A mí no me gusta Na…-

-¡Te gusta Flash Sentry y no te atrevas Negarlo Querida!- interrumpió Rarity con una sonrisa de victoria

-No te hagas la inocente tontita, es obvio que te encanta Fancy Pants- dijo Pinkie Pie rizando el cabello de Rarity con sus dedos –Así como Twilight babea con Flash, Applejack sueña con Caramel y Fluttershy se hace ilusiones con Big Mac- todas voltearon a ver a Fluttershy con los ojos muy abierto, aunque no estaban tan sorprendida por lo que dijo Pinkie

-Sabía que te gustaba mi Hermano, me debes 10 monedas Rarity- Rarity solo hizo cara de enojo y empezó a buscar en su bolsa de mano

-A-Al menos no lo tomo Mal…- Fluttershy se escondió tras su flequillo con la cara muy roja

-¿Y tú Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué paso con Cheese?- sonrió maliciosamente Rarity

-¿Cheese?, él es un amigo muy pero muy especial, no sé, me gusta estar con él y me da él no sé qué si estoy con el….Tal vez sea alérgica a el- sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas y reía nerviosamente –P-pero bueno… ¡Nos toca a Nosotras pasar al siguiente nivel!, ¿Quién primero?...Yo no- Pinkie salió corriendo

-Ni yo- corrió Twilight

-Menos- fue tras ella Rarity

-¿Es eso una naranja mitad rana?- después Applejack dejando a Fluttershy sola

-E-Esperen… ¡Yo no quiero ser Pri-primero!- digo corriendo tras sus amigas.

**¡Perdón! D:**

**No era mi intención tardarme, pero una vez que Juegas FNAF, no o puedes dejar - **

**Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y Pobre Fluttershy uwu**

**Bueno, después de su besito…No sé qué hacer, si no sería mucha molestia una pequeña sugerencia .w.' Bueno pues no…**

**¡Hasta el Siguiente Capitulo! ¡Adioh!.**


	7. Plan Perfecto

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Soarin estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a sus amigos, después de 10 minutos de silencio incómodo con Rainbow Dash decidio de ir a buscar a sus amigos, en busca de algún consejo.

-Mejor los llamo…- saco su celular y comenzó a marcar

-¿Bueno?- se escuchaba desde la otra línea

-¿Flash?, necesito tu ayuda, búscame con los demás en 15 minutos en la campo- colgó y se dirigió a donde se encontraría con sus amigos

Después de un rato llegaron, Flash Sentry, Cheese Sándwich, Big Mac, Fancy Pants y Caramel

-¿Qué paso Amigo?- pregunto Caramel

-Digamos que… No sé qué hacer porque yo bese a….- giro su cabeza y se sonrojo un poco

-Disculpa, no te escuchamos, ¿a Quién?- dijo Flash

-¡A Rainbow Dash!- su cara se volvió más roja y sus amigos solo lo miraron sorprendido

-¡Al fin! ¡JA! ¡Todos me deben 15!- grito Cheese con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Deberte que?- pregunto Soarin ingenuo

-Apostamos con Cheese, de que si besabas a Dash antes de navidad, le dábamos 15 y si no, el a nosotros- menciono Fancy Pants sacando dinero de su pantalón enojado

-Ósea que… ¿Ya sabían?-

-Pues, no eres nada bueno ocultando tus sentimientos- agrego Flash

-Bueno, bueno, pero No me vayan a negar Ustedes que están flechados por sus amigas- regaño Soarin y los rostros de los demás se volvieron algo rojizos

-A mí no me Gusta nadie, no seas mentiroso, aunque Applejack es linda…- se sonrojo Caramel el cual se intimido por la mirada de Big Mac

-Ni molestes al Muchacho Grandote, no nos olvidamos de las miradas que se dan tú y Fluttershy- Soarin se recargo en el brazo de Big Mac y este se movio para que se cayera

-Aun así, a Flash le gusta Twilight y nadie le dice Nada- Flash miro enojado y sonrojado a Big Mac

-Bueno, ¿Venimos a ayudar a Soarin o confesar nuestros flechazos?- pregunto de brazos cruzados Fancy Pants

-Venimos a las dos cosas- contesto Cheese –Aparte, no evitaras que digamos que te encanta Rarity- empezó a caminar como modelo

-Yo no lo negare, pero aquí el importante es el Idiota que le robo un beso a la chica menos femenina de todo el Instituto, sin ofender- lo miro por un momento y Soarin solo sonrió rendido

-Así que, ¿Para qué necesitabas ayuda?- pregunto Caramel

-Creo que, quiero pedirle a Dash que sea mi….N-Novia- dijo totalmente sonrojado por lo dicho

-Pues, te ayudaremos, pero ten en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros es un cupido- agrego Flash sentry abrazando a Soarin con un brazo

-Bien, ¿Cuál es tu Plan galán?- se acercó a el Big Mac

-No tengo ni la menor idea, considero lo que dijo Fancy, no es la chica más romántica ni la más femenina, así que siento que hacer realmente cursi no me ayudara, necesito toda la ayuda posible-

-Pues, tengo una idea, vengan acérquense- todos se acercaron a Caramel. Fuese lo que fuese, este plan tenía que funcionar.

-Debo decirle esto a Rainbow Dash…- se fue corriendo una sombra tras las bancas.

**Perdón QnQ**

**Pero es que me falta poco para salir de Vacaciones y los maestros me están pide y pide proyectos y no tengo mucho tiempo y sin mencionar un bloqueo de al menos Un día.**

**Quise dar una perspectiva desde los Chicos, ellos también son importantes en esta historia 7u7 **

**Y Gracias por las ideas, las tomare en cuenta para unos siguientes capítulos; también Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Y para Skylar, mi favorito es Chica owo**

**Bueno, hasta el Siguiente, ¡Adioh!.**


	8. Mi viejo Amigo

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en una banca afuera de la escuela, no sabía que pensar, estaba confundida, mil emociones pasaban por su cabeza y la mayoría de ella no las entendía.

-Vaya, la gran Rainbow Dash… ¿Está pensando antes de actuar?- giro la cabeza para reconocer la voz que le hablo, reconocía perfectamente quien era, Un chico de cabello Azul rey y una franja en medio un poco más fuerte que esta.

-¿Storm?- a Rainbow Dash se le dibujo una sonrisa al verlo

-¿Conoces a otro igual?- extendió sus brazos y le dio un abrazo –Por Dios, cuando has crecido, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no te veo Pequeña?- tomo las mejillas de ella y comenzó a estirarlas

-Hace al menos un Año, ¿sabes dar señales de vida, Idiota?- quito las manos de el de sus mejillas –Parece que ese colegio te cambio mucho, mírate, ¡Te peinaste!-

-Bueno, vine a visitarte, como soy un año más grande que tú, me dan más vacaciones de Navidad, y decidí venir con mi Pequeña Dashie, aunque te veo algo roja, ¿Ya tienes novio pilla?- la miro con una sonrisa

-¡Claro que No!, y lo que tengo no es de tu incumbencia- se volteo y cruzo de brazos, él se paró frente a ella

-Ya se, te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?- Dash se sonrojo más porque había dicho y él se comenzó a reír -¡Lo sabía!, ¿es guapo? ¿Es amable? ¿Ya dio el primer paso?-

-Yo diría que no solo un paso- susurro Rainbow Dash –Digamos que…el me beso- agacho la cabeza y se puso más roja –Y no sé si debería estar feliz o regresar y patearlo- dirigo su mirada a sy amigo quien se reia

-Ay Dashie, ya se, vamos a Buscar a tu amiga Fluttershy- la tomo de la mano como niña chiquita y empezaron a caminar

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

-Bueno, ¿ya sabes qué hacer?- pregunto Flash

-Si, si, al derecho y al revés, me siento nervioso-

-Ahm, Soarin, yo que tú me apresuraba porque alguien te quiere robar a tu chica- Cheese hizo girar la cabeza de Soarin a donde estaba Dash tomada de la mano de un tipo que no conocían

-No es por desanimarte ni nada pero, ese tipo tiene ventaja y mucho- comento Fancy Pants

-Vaya, que considerado eres- lo miro enojado Soarin

-Ya se, sigámoslos, tal vez hagamos saquemos algo de información- Cheese se puso lentes de visión nocturna (Ni idea de donde los saco) y los demás lo empezaron a seguir

Regresando a donde estábamos

-¡Rainbow Dash!- grito Pinkie Pie al ver a su amiga pero se sorprendió al verla con un chico que no conocía- Ouuu… ¿Un nuevo amigo? ¡Genial!, me llamo Pinkie Pie y quiero ser tu amiga, se nota que no eres de por aquí, conozco a todo mundo y no te había visto antes por aquí, te vez amigable y cool, déjame adivinar tu nombre…. ¡Te llamas juan!, ¿verdad?- Storm miro muy confundido a Pinkie Pie mientras las demás veían divertida la escena

-¡Storm!- Flutter grito de felicidad y corrió a abrazarlo y él le correspondió

-Hola Chicas, quiero presentarles a alguien, un amigo de hace tiempo, Storm mis amigas, Amigas, Storm- Dash lo puso frente a sus amigas y el sonrió tímidamente

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Applejack-

-Hola, Twilight un Gusto-

-Y yo soy Rarity, es un placer conocerte- todas le dieron la mano y él sonreía tímidamente y luego miro a Fluttershy

-Vaya Flutter, tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?- ella asintió con una sonrisa y sus amigas estaban un poco sorprendidas de que no estaba siendo tímida

-Bueno, ¿Dónde estabas Dash?, te estuvimos buscando por toda la escuela

-Es que su amiga Dash necesita su ayuda porque está un poco nerviosa, ¿cierto?- Storm miro a Dash y esta le dio una mirada fea

-Bueno, verán yo…-

-¿Te besaste con Soarin y no sabes que hacer porque te gusta y quieres repetirlo pero una parte de ti lo quiere patear?- Dash se sonrojo un Poco y las demás veían a Pinkie con enojo por casi delatarlas

-Técnicamente, si- respondió sonrojada

-Ay Querida, es obvio, solo debes esperar a que te pida que seas su novia- Rarity tomo de las manos a Dash y le sonrió –Seria tan romántico, digo, es obvio que te gusta porque no eres tan discreta cuando lo miras, ¿sabes?-

-Oh, no, no, no, Debo interrogarlo antes de intentar algo con Dash, es como mi hermanito y no dejare a cualquier patán con ella- Storm abrazo de forma protectora a Dash

-No seas sobre protector, aparte, yo no inspeccione a tu Novia cuando aún tenías- se apartó de el

-No me importa y fingiré que eso no me ofendió, eres mi pequeña Dash- la volvió a abrazar y esta vez abrazo a Fluttershy también- Las conozco desde muy niñas y no dejare que les hagan daño

-Rainbow Dash, la gran y Poderosa ¡Trixie!, necesita hacerte una pregunta- Trixie se acercó a ella –Alguien que a decirle a toda la escuela, que serás novia de Soarin y alguien tan buena y humilde como yo vino a averiguar, ¿es cierto?- una sonrisa de emoción se dibujó al terminar de hablar

-Eso no- Espera, ¿dijiste Soarin?- Dash se sonrojo aún más por lo que Trixie le dijo

-Al parecer es cierto, ¡Debo avisarle a todo el mundo!- Trixie salió corriendo dejando muy extrañadas a las Seis y a Storm

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te pedirá que seas su Novia!- Rarity grito de emoción y se dejó caer en los brazos de Applejack quien los quito para que se cayera

-Bueno, entonces solo debes esperas, espero no te haga esperar tanto como Flash a mí, aún sigo esperando por mese y sin tener respuesta- dijo Twilight desilusionada

.Ni que lo digas, tantas señales que le mando a Fancy Pants y no paso de "La zona de amigos"- Rarity se acomodó el cabello y la ropa

-Y ni hablemos de Big Mac- Fluttershy se cruzó de brazos con un rubor en sus mejillas

En el arbusto detrás de la ventana

-Bien, pudimos escuchar toda la conversación si no fuera que Caramel quería ir al baño- regaño Soarin

-Hubiera sido mejor no escuchar nada, ahora he quedado como tonto por hacer esperar a Twilight- dijo Flash Sentry mientras cruzaba de brazos

-Y Sin mencionar que no le he pedido formalmente a Rarity que sea mi novia- se sento junto a Flash -Si vamos a Actuar, lo haremos todos o nos arrepentiremos-

-Eeyup-

-Bien, el plan lo hacemos Mañana, pero debe ser Mañana- Soarin miro más detenidamente a las Chicas –Este plan debe funcionar si o si-

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, me duele la espalda, la mano y el cerebro de tanto pensar uwu Espero les guste, es el más largo que he hecho en esta historia y es cansado :'v**

**Bueno, aclaro, Storm NO tiene ninguna intención romántica con Dash o Fluttershy, como dijo, son como sus hermanitas y pues tiene que cuidarlas pero… Esta historia necesitaba un poco de emoción y este tipo hará la mayoría de esa emoción owo**

**Otra Aclaración, obviamente no dejare de enfocarme en Dash y Soarin, pero también quiero darle algo de felicidad a sus amigas .w. y por cierto, la sombra es quien paso el chisme y ese chisme también dará ciertos problemas a nuestros tortolitos y si, los torturo porque es divertido**

**Espero les haya gustado, los veré el siguiente Capítulo, ¡Adioh!.**

**PD: Yo no tomare un descanso para escribir el Fic, pero tardare un poco en subirlos los capitulo.**


	9. Celos y Citas

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por Diversión-**

Era el día, Soarin iba a pedirle a Rainbow Dash que fuera su novia, pero su día en la escuela tenía que estar dedicado a vigilar ese tipo que estaba con Dash.

-Muy bien, hoy es el día y debo lograrlo- se miró al espejo decidido, bajo y se fue a la escuela

En casa de Dash.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Se te hace tarde para la escuela!- grito Storm entrando al cuarto de Dash

-¡Ahh! ¿Sabes que es despertar de forma normal?- se quejó Dash tallándose los ojos

-Es algo que tu no haces temprano- Storm aventó las cobijas de la cama de Dash y la jalo y la llevo al baño –Así que, apúrate que se hace tarde-

-Ay, que sueño tan Raro… como si Soarin llegara a pedirme ser su novia…- se miró al espejo y noto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas –No pienses cosas Cursis Rainbow Dash-

-Bueno señora, ya desperté a Dash y solo falta que la acompañe a su escuela- Digo Storm a la mama de Dash quien preparaba un desayuno

-Muchas Gracias Storm, vaya que ayer que llegaste jamás había visto a Dash tan feliz, o bueno, excepto esa vez que la vi con un chico, creo era Soarin, sé que le gusta y espero sean Novios- dio un chillido de felicidad

-¿Qué a mí Dashie que?- apareció un hombre, de cabellos de Arcoíris, algo alto y con traje, se acercó y le dio un beso a Firefly

-Oh, Nada Señor, solo que Dash tendrá Novio- Storm tomaba su jugo de naranja y lo escupió cuando siento que alguien apretaba su hombro -¡Yo no! ¡Yo no!-

-Ay Glaze, deja al pobre, de hecho, yo ya conocí a nuestro futuro Yerno y es muy Lindo y amable-

-¡Storm! ¡Vamonos!- grito Dash mientras bajaba las escaleras, al bajar miro a su mama sonriéndole y a su papa con una mirada de enojo -¿Hola?-

-Si vas tener Novio debo conocerlo y examinarlo- se cruzó de Brazos mirándola seriamente

-Storm, tú y yo nos Vamos- lo tomo de la mano y salió de su casa, empezó a caminar muy rápido

-Hey Dash, no vayas tan rápido, soy algo Viejo- trotando trato de alcanzar a Dash

-Perdona, se me hace algo tarde y no quiero faltas- mientras miraba a Storm sin darse cuenta piso una de sus agujetas haciendo que se tropezara, pero antes de caer Storm tomo su brazo jalándola hacia el pareciendo que la estaba abrazando, para mala suerte _(Lol)_ Soarin doblaba la esquina y miro a Dash mirando a Storm a los ojos y demasiado cerca, algo dentro de él se encendió

-EJEM, Hola Rainbow Dash, ¿Quién es tu Amigo?- tomo la mano de Dash alejándola de Storm y poniéndola roja

-Oh, hola me llamo Storm, ¿y tú?- le sonrió y extendió su Mano la cual Soarin tomo algo dudoso

-Jeje, bueno, deberíamos irnos o se nos hará tarde- dijo algo Nerviosa Dash aventando a Soarin y a Storm

En la escuela

-Bueno Chicas, debo ir a hablar con la directora Celestia por unas cosas, las veo luego- se fue Twilight dejando a Rarity con Fluttershy

-Y bien Querida, ¿Qué harás con Big Mac?- pregunto Fluttershy mientras caminaban

-No sé, quiero hacer algo pero… ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿O estoy yendo muy lejos? ¿Qué tal y no siente lo mismo?- respondió un tanto asustada

-Sin duda siente lo mismo que tú por él, Applejack me conto que tiene una foto de tu y el en su cuarto- suelto una risita –Y si quieres, te puedo ayudar, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a tomar un helado?, apuesto dirá un muy alegre "Sip"-

-Tienes Razón, Gracias Rarity, iré enseguida- le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se fue

Rarity llego a su casillero y empezó a buscar sus libros, al sacar uno se le cayeron varios, se agacho para recogerlas y al tomar su libro tomo la mano de alguien

-Creo que… Necesitas ayuda- Fancy Pants levanto los libros y se los dio, la miro y le sonrió provocando que se sonrojara

-Oh, Muchas Gracias- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y al cerrar su casillero dio vuelta, pero antes de irse la mano de Fancy Pants la detuvo

-Ahm, Rarity, me preguntaba si tu… ¿Quisieras salir a tomar un café más al rato?- le pregunto algo sonrojado

-Oh, cla-claro, ¿pasas por mi después de la escuela?- le sonrió algo sonrojada, el asintió y se fue, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina dio saltitos de emoción y se recargo en la pared

Fuera de la Escuela

-Bueno Dashie, debo irme porque prometí a tu mama ayudarla en unas cosas- se acercó para darle un beso en la frente pero Soarin se interpuso entre los dos

-Sí, sí, ve y ayuda a su Mama, amigo- lo miro algo serio y Storm se puso algo nervioso

-Jeje, Adiós Storm- cuando Storm se fue, Dash miro enojada a Soarin -¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-Ah… ehm… bueno- se rasco la cabeza y se sonrojo –No quería que te demostrara cariño, ese es mi trabajo- Dash lo miro muy sonrojada y él se acercó un poco a ella, se acercó poco a poco a su cara y a centímetro de sus labios

_¡Ring!_

-Maldita sea…- susurro Soarin antes de recibir un pisotón de parte de Rainbow Dash

-I-Idiota, haz eso cuando nada nos interrumpa- se echó a correr dejando a un Soarin confundido

-Espera… ¿Qué?-

**Holi .w.**

**Bueno, una disculpa por haber tardado Mucho u.u' Mi hermano no quería prestarme su laptop ya que no estoy en casa, pero bueno, pude conseguirlo y traerles este bonito capitulo c':**

**Muy bien, es momento de traer a un Padre Protector y un Soarin celoso, espero les haya gustado uwu**

**Y pues, ¿Qué cenaron de Navidad?, yo Lasaña y Spaguetti, fue rico, a y Espero hayan pasado una linda semana y noche y eso**

**Bueno, los leo luego, Gracias por sus reviews' (creo así se escribe :'v) y Espero pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo**

**Adioh.**


	10. Declaración

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Ese día en la Tarde

-Bien, vamos, yo puedo hacer esto- Soarin miro al espejo, traía una camisa y un pantalón que lo hace ver elegante saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a sus amigos de que los vería en el parque fuera de la escuela. Se acomodó el cabello y se miró por última vez, hasta que admitía que se veía Bien.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a donde había quedado con sus amigos, estaba nervioso, el pan era, como sabían que estarían las seis juntas tenían que distraerlas una por una pero como Rarity ya había decidido su cita con Fancy Pants al menos llevaba ventaja

-¡Soarin!- grito Flash saludándolo desde una banca con Cheese a su lado y a Caramel del otro lado

-Hola chicos, no los había visto- Soarin estaba medio distraído a lo que pasaba, no podía dejar de sentir miedo de lo que pasaría

-Bueno, yo las vi cuando venía que se dirigían por Aquí, ¿Vamos de una vez?- pregunto Cheese con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, tal vez debería…- Soarin fue interrumpido al sentir un poco de humo en su nariz con forma de Cheese quien se echó a correr

-Bueno, mira ahí viene Big Mac entonces me voy con él, tu esperas Aquí- antes de que Big Mac dijera algo Flash se lo llevo para buscar a las chicas, al quedarse solo se sentó en una banca a pensar un poco que iba a hacer

Con las Chicas

-Y bueno, esa es la historia de cómo mi cabello es rosa- dijo levemente Pinkie sin notar las miradas de confusión de sus Amigas

-Pero Pinkie…- Twilight puso un dedo sobre la boca de Dash en señal de que se callara

-¡Pinkie!- se escuchó una voz extra de un lado, todas se miraron entre si en busca de quien era hasta que salió del arbusto

-¡Cheese! ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto alegremente Pinkie a su amigos

-Ejecuto mi parte del plan- tomo a Pinkie de la mano y la metió con él, Applejack iba a decir algo pero mejor se quedo callado

-¡Twilight!- se escuchó y al voltear todas vieron a Flash correr a donde ellas. Se detuvo frente a Twilight para tomarla de la mano y hacer que empezara a correr dejando más confundidas a las otras quienes decidieron seguir caminando antes de que se llevaran a otra.

Se acercaron a el parque donde estaba sentado Soarin quien no noto que estaban detrás de él, Rainbow lo vio y empezó a sentir un poco de nervios, cuando iba a pedirle ayuda a las amigas que le quedaban noto que Big Mac ya se había llevado a Fluttershy y a lo lejos Caramel a Applejack

_Que Lindas amigas las mías_

-Ahm… ¿Soarin- se acercó a el quien parecía perdido y no daba señales de vida -¡Soarin!- le grito al oído haciendo que se cayera

-Ra-Rainbow Dash, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se levantó sobándose la oreja - ¿Y tus amigas?-

-Pues, me las robaron pero bueno… te tengo a Ti- dijo algo sonrojada –Y, ¿Por qué tan arreglado? ¿Tienes una cita?-

-Oh no de hecho yo… tengo que hablar contigo- los dos estaban de nervioso y sonrojados

-¿Conmigo? ¿D-De que quieres hablar?- se acercó a él y le indico que se sentaran, se miraron a los ojos y existía un poco de incomodidad

-Tengo que serte sincero y… te confieso que me gustas, mucho, me dijeron que fuera abierto a mis sentimientos y lo único que puedo decir es que me gustas mucho, a pesar de que eres algo grosera conmigo me pareces lindad y no conozco a alguien tan genial como tú para pasar el rato- el corazón de Dash comenzaba a latir más y más rápido conforme Soarin hablaba –Y para mi eres muy bonita, no conozco a nadie más que lleve un cabello tan cool y lindo que el tuyo y no eres como las demás por que a ti no te importa ensuciarte- Soarin miro de nuevo a los ojos a Rainbow Dash –Y puede que sea muy cursi pero no voy a negar que me puedo enamorar de ti porque… eres asombrosa, linda, extrovertida y eso me gusta de ti- se acercó a ella un poco

-Soarin yo… no sé qué decirte, esto es demasiado sentimental para mí pero…- se rasco la nunca y dijo casi en susurro –Tu también me gustas, y bueno… tienes lindo cabello y unos muy lindos ojos y a pesar de que soportas todos mis errores y mi forma de actuar no tan femenina, no sé porque ni cuándo pero me empezaste y gustar y yo siento que esto es algo cursi para mí- Soarin se levanto y la ayuda e lla

-Entonces Rainbow Dash… ¿T-te gustari-ria ser mi…Novia?- dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso Soarin frente a Dash quien puso cara de sorpresa

-Soarin yo…-

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me faltaba inspiración, tiempo y aparte… ando algo deprimida, pero bueno... Creo que actualizare más temprano para no tenerlo abandonados**

**Bueno, es momento de hacerles unas preguntas… ewe**

**1.- ¿Qué quieren que Dash le diga a Soarin? ¿Sí o no?**

**2.- ¿Les está gustando cómo va el Fic?**

**3.- ¿Qué les gustaría agregar? owo**

**Bueno, veré sus respuestas en los Reviews, y agradezco mucho cuando los dejan, me suben mucho el Ánimo, Muchas Gracias uwu**

**Adioh.**


	11. Aceptando

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Rainbow estaba algo confundida por un lado, por otro estaba totalmente emocionada, había pensado que esto era solo un sueño que tuvo en la mañana, ahora solo que daba una cosa, decidir.

Soarin estaba empezando a sentir miedo al ver la cara de confunsion de Dash, pensaba que lo iba a rechazar, y si lo hacía podían ser amigos aunque ya no sería Igual o tal vez Dash ya ni como amigo lo vea, tal vez lo odie para Siempre.

Rainbow Dash no encontraba las palabras para hablar, no salían de su boca por la vergüenza. Por impulso, Dash se lanzó hacia Soarin haciendo que sus labios se juntaran

Soarin estaba sorprendido, por un momento pensó que estaba dormido y que en algún momento su mama llegaría echarle agua para que se levantara pero se sentía tan real.

_-¿Qué estoy Haciendo?-_ pensó para sí Misma, sintió como lentamente las manos de Soarin se colocaban en su cintura y correspondía el beso –_Aire, aire, aire…-_ se separó lentamente de Soarin, los dos estaban igual de sonrojados

-¿E-Eso es un Si?- pregunto Soarin a Dash quien tenía la cabeza agachada de la pena

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-Solo quiero que lo admitas, por Favor…- hizo cara de perrito mojado y miraba a Dash quien a pesar de tratar de Ignorarlo no pudo

-Bien, si Soarin, quiero ser tu Novia-

-¡Sii!- se escuchó un grito desde al arbusto sorprendiendo a Ambos, fueron a revisar quien era y se encontraro a Twilight siendo callada por Flash Sentry quienes le hacían compañía a Cheese y a Pinkie

-¿¡Q-Que estas ha-haciendo Ahí!?- miro enojada Dash intimidando a sus Amigos

-Es que… Los chicos nos contaron su plan y-y yo quería ver qué pasaba- le dieron una sonrisa inocente a Dash quien estaba roja de lo enojada y la vergüenza –Y si ves en el árbol de Allá están Big y Fluttershy y atrás de ese poste están Applejack y Caramel-

-¡Pinkie! ¡Dijiste que No dirías Nada!- grito Applejack desde el poste, empezaron a discutir mientras Dash y Soarin se miraban algo avergonzados

-¡Basta!- grito Fluttershy asomándose en el árbol –Aquí lo importante es que por fin Rainbow y Soarin son novios-

-¡Lo más lindo fue el Beso!- dijo Twilight con brillos en los ojos

-Aparte de todo lo lindo que se dijeron, se veían tan Lindos- agrego Pinkie abrazando a Twilight con una sonrisa

-Bueno… ya Váyanse, tiene mejores cosas que hacer… ¿No?- Rainbow dio a su amigas una miarda asesina provocando que se les pusieran lo pelos de Punta

-¡Nos vamos!- Flash cargo a Twilight en sus brazos y se echó a correr, con Pinkie cargando a Cheese detrás de ellos, miro a Applejack quien decidio correr junto a Caramel y Big Mac y Fluttershy regresando a su escondite en el árbol, Dash solo suspiro

-Entonces…- se acero un poco a ella Soarin

-Una cosa, no quiero andar como esas parejas con apodos cursis y que van hasta al baño juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- el asintió fuertemente, un silencio se hizo entre los dos algo incomodo

-Creo que debo acompañarte a casa, ¿No?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y ella solo asintió así que ella lo tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar -¿Q-Quieres salir mañana?-

-Ah… eh, claro y-yo… eh… ¿A qué hora?- lo miro algo sonrojada

-Si quieres después de la escuela, digo, si te parece-

-Está bien, solo hay que procurar no tener que andar divulgándolo, ahora que soy Novia del chico más guapo de la escuela- se tapó la boca con una mano por lo que dijo

-¿D-Dijiste guapo?- dijo con un chillido de emoción, ella solo se sonrojo aún más y le dio un golpe en el hombro

-Que seas mi novio no significa que no puedo golpearte y si, dije Guapo- sintió como Soarin la abrazaba de la cintura para acercarla más a el

-Pero, si no quieres que andemos de románticos… ¿Podría al menos besarte?- Dash sentía que su cabeza explotaría de lo sonrojada que se sentía

-Eso lo veremos luego, estas yendo un poco rápido… confórmate con que al menos te haya dicho un Si- el solo levanto sus brazos y siguieron caminando.

Tal vez por el momento era solo suficiente que le haya dicho que sí, ahora era muy Feliz de por fin tener a Rainbow Dash como su novia.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa, Gracias por traerme y ser tan… lindo- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos Mañana- abrió la puerta y cerro rápidamente, cuando Dash ya no lo veía empezó a saltar y a gritar de felicidad sin saber que ella lo veía desde la ventana

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- se le erizo la piel al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella

-Hola Mami…- digo ella casi en un susurro

-Bueno, después te regaño… ¿Ya se te confeso?- a su Mama le brillaron los ojos ante lo dicho y a Dash sus mejillas se volvían más rojas

-¡Mama!... tal vez si…- Firefly corrió a abrazar a su hija y a besarle varias veces la cara

-Mi niña ya no es tan chiquita, ay… ¡Storm!- en eso bajo el chico con una piyama de ositos -¿Adivina quién dijo que si?-

-¡Dashie!, la niña ya tiene novio… Has crecido tanto- corrió a abrazarla también

-A-Aire…-

-Oh Perdon, ay, bueno Mañana debo hacerle varias preguntas a tu amigo o perdón, novio, ahora corre y ve a dormir que tienes que ir mañana a la escuela- Storm seguía sin soltarla has que se acercó su mama, le dio un beso en la frente y la arrastro a las escaleras

Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, se recostó en su cama y miro hacia el techo

-Muy bien… desde mañana las cosas serán un poco diferentes- soltó una pequeña risa –Ay Soarin…- y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Holu…<strong>

**¿Les gusto?, espero que sí, me esforcé mucho para hacerlo algo lindo para Ustedes, espero sea de su agrado :'3**

**Bueno, apenas vamos en la primera fase, recuerden que un noviazgo lleva muchas pruebas. Y Muchas Gracias por dejar Reviews, se los agradezco Mucho y siempre los leo, pesero poder leer algunos en este capítulo.**

**Bueno, los veré en el siguiente, los quiero, Adioh.**


	12. Planes

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

La alarma sonó en el reloj de Rainbow Dash, no se quería levantar, tenía tantas ganas de no ir a la escuela y quedarse ahí hasta que dieran las 12:00 pero luego recordó que tenía una cita con Soarin.

-¡Oh Rayos!- se paró como rayo y corrió al baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta saco a su papa de ahí

-Podías haberlo pedido solamente-

Abrió la regadera y se metió a bañar, después de un concierto privado salió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

_ -No sé qué ponerme… ¿Por qué rayos me preocupa eso?- _pensó para sí misma, saco una camisa azul celeste de manga larga y un una falda del mismo color con rayas tipo escolar y una coleta de lado.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Se te hace tarde!- grito su mama desde la planta baja, tomo su mochila y bajo, al bajar dejo boca abiertos a sus papas y a Storm

-Rainbow Iris Dash, ¿Qué traes puesto?- la miro enojado su papa, Storm tenía las mejillas algo rosadas y su mama sonreía feliz

-¡Jamás creí que te ibas a poner la falda que te regalo tu amiga! ¡Te vez Hermosa!, ¿Tendrás una cita con tu Novio?- escucho como el periódico que su papa estaba leyendo se arrugaba, miro en dirección de él y se encontró a su papa con cara algo enojada

-¿Novio? ¿Acaso tienes Jovencita?- Dash puso una mano en boca su mama y la otra en la suya mientras negaba con la cabeza –Explica, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-

-Por qué… ¿hace calor?- rio nerviosa y desviaba la mirada

-Estamos en Enero- agrego Storm provocando un golpe de la parte de Firefly y una patada por parte de Dash

-Bueno… yo debo irme y… los veo luego… Jeje- tomo su mochila y empezó a avanzar hacia atrás chocando con varias, al llegar a la puerta la abrió y para su mala suerte se encontraba Soarin detrás de ella

_-Cómeme Tierra…- _Soarin la miro y se sonrojo al verla tan… femenina, se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero sintió una mano en su frente impidiéndole el paso

-Papa, él es Soarin- su papa lo miro intimidantemente y a Soarin se le erizo la piel, sonrió tímidamente y le dio la Mano

-Un gusto señor, yo el No…- Dash metio una papa en su boca antes de terminar la oración y lo saco de la casa

-Adiós papa, ten lindo Día, te Quiero- cerro la puerta y miro algo enojada a Soarin

-Ah, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿No quería que me presentara formalmente con tu papa?- le pregunto algo decepcionado

-No, lo que No quiero es que te mate, es algo… Protector y pues, eso-

-Bueno, en algún momento será adecuado, debo decir que… te vez linda- dijo algo sonrojado –S-Sera mejor que vayamos a la escuela, se nos hará tarde- la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar

Al llegar a la Escuela

-¡Miren! ¡Son tan perfectos Juntos!- grito Pinkie al ver desde lejos a Dash y a Soarin riendo, al instante se acercaron todas detrás de Pinkie y tenían sonrisas de emoción

-Hola Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?- todas miraron a Rainbow confundidas

-¿Es la falda que te regale? ¡Sabía que te había gustado!- la abrazo Rarity a casi asfixiarla

-Te vez muy Linda Dashie- Murmuro Fluttershy

-¡Pareces un Cupcake!- Pinkie saco su ceular y le tomo una foto

-Jamás creí que te vería con algo elegante, terroncito- agrego AJ

-Sí, si… es solo porque hoy me quería ver… diferente- se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado –Ahora entremos a los salones… se hace tarde- tomo de nuevo la mano de Soarin y se lo llevo

En la tercera Clase.

-Muy bien alumnos, tengo un anuncio, la feria va a estar en la ciudad una semana, si hasta el viernes tienen sus tareas con diez le daremos los boletos a la primer persona que me las entregue- en ese momento todos compartieron miradas

_-Tratare de ganarme esos boletos para invitar a Das mis amigos con sus amigas, será Genial- _pensó

En ese momento se escuchó la campana del descanso, todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, excepto Dash y sus amigas

-Bien, ¿deberemos invitar a los chicos?, si ellos no dan el primer paso, seremos nosotras- dijo Rarity mientras guardaba sus libros

-Yo supongo, estoy tan cansada de dar y dar señales- Twilight se cruzó de brazos y miro a sus amigas -¿Qué opinan ustedes?

-Yo no tengo prisa- miro Applejack a Fluttershy y a Pinkie

-Pues… supongo que… puedo intentar- casi susurrando Fluttershy se acercó al grupo

-¡Es un Carnaval!, fuera a conquistar a alguien o no, es mi deber ir- Pinkie abrazo a Dash con un brazo –Tú no tienes que preocuparte, tú y Soarin ya están juntos, los puedo ver en unos años… Casados y tiempo después tú y el tendrán unos Muy lindos bebes- ante el comentario de Pinkie todas rieron y Rainbow se sonrojo

-¡N-No planeo te-tener Hijos con el!- le grito a Pinkie

-Ya veremos Dashie, ya veremos Dashie- la mirada de Pinkie paso de una tierna a una pervertida provocando que Dash se pusiera como tomate

-Bueno, este será el Plan… Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y yo haremos lo posible por hacer todas las tarea Bien- explico Rarity a sus amigas, dejando a Rainbow y a Pinkie algo ofendidas

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿y si no lo logramos?-

-Tranquila Twilight, con tenerte de nuestro lado todo es posible- Dash la rodeo con un brazo –Eres una cerebrito, puedes hacerlo-

-¡No soy una Cerebrito!- grito Twilight enojada -¿Ustedes piensan eso?- miro enojada a las demás

-No, yo te considero amante de la lectura- Rarity le dio un golpe en la frente a Dash y se acercó a Twilight

-Llamaremos a nuestro plan… El turno de las chicas- grito Pinkie

-No suena tan Asombroso como uno se espera- le dijo Dash –Te doy un punto por intentarlo-

Afuera del salón se encontraba Cheese escuchando la conversación de las chicas, se escondió al escuchar que salieron del salón para ir al comedor

-Oh no, no es legal que las chicas hagan el trabajo de los chicas… ¡Es contra las reglas del universo!- puso sus manos en su cara en señal de horror –Oh no, yo y mi equipo ganaremos esos boletos y no dejaremos que Nadie nos gane, hare lo que sea porque no lo Logren- cambio su cara de Psicópata a una alegre y se dirijo a donde sus Amigos para idear un Plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy ouo<strong>

**Bueno… espero no les haya aburrido el capítulo uwu Trato de siempre ser mejor para ustedes, si tienen sugerencias no duden en compartirlas conmigo c:**

**Bueno, tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente del siguiente capítulo, solo esperen, tratare de actualizar miércoles y viernes, actualice hoy por que tenía tiempo entonces…**

**¡Bueno!, espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para leerlos y ser feliz :D**

**Adioh. :3**


	13. No se como Ponerle :'v

**-Los personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

-¡Chicos!- grito Cheese al ver a sus amigos en una de las mesas de la cafetería

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Flash mientras afinaba su guitarra

-Tenemos un problema, ¡Las chicas intentan hacer el trabajo de los chicos!- su cara de Pánico y la de sus amigos era de incomprensión

-¿Es eso un Problema?- todos miraron a Fancy Pants con cara de indignación

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es NUESTRO trabajo!- Caramel lo jalo del brazo y lo miro feo, el solo lo aparto y se acomodó su suéter

-Pues ustedes no hacen muy buen SU trabajo, ellas los han estado esperando por tanto tiempo y ninguno se animó, podrían darles una Oportunidad de intentarlo-

-No, eso no es legas, los chicos deben ser los "dominantes" en la relación, en este caso, debemos ser nosotros quienes den el primer paso- Flash guardo su guitarra en su estuche

-Oh vamos no sean exagerados, tal vez sea momento de darles una oportunidad- se quejó Fancy mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo

-¿Tampoco has hecho tú jugada con Rarity?- sus amigos lo miraron enojados y el solo se atraganto con su Jugo

-N-No, aun no pero… estoy esperando la Oportunidad perfecta- se sonrojo un poco y volvió a tomar un poco de jugo –Al menos, no soy como ustedes, pues yo si tengo un Plan-

-¡Yo tengo un Plan y será perfecto!- Cheese se subio a una de las mesas tirando la comida de sus amigos

-Bueno chicos, fue divertido verlos y todo pero… Aun debo prepararme para mi cita y pues… Jeje, Adiós- Soarin se levantó y se fue dejando a Big Mac solo con ese par de locos

-En lo que estábamos, el chiste es que… debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que seamos Nosotros quienes se ganen esos boletos- se miraron entre ellos –Este es el plan, cada quien distraerá a una de las chicas, si las distraemos será más fácil ganar, ¿están conmigo?- Flash puso su mano al centro y miro a sus amigos, pusieron sus manos sobre la de Flash

-Eso fue algo Gay…- murmuro Caramel quien separo su mano de las de sus amigos

Con Soarin

-Bien, debo estar relajado, ya no tengo de que preocuparme- faltaban dos clases antes de salir, tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer que Dash tenga una de sus mejores citas de su vida

Salió a del baño y se encontró con un chico, era algo alto y tenía el cabello color celeste con un peinado extraño de mohicano

-Oh, hola eh… disculpa, ¿Dónde encuentro a la Directora Celestia?- le pregunto

-Segunda puerta a la derecha, me llamo Soarin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le extendió la mano y le regreso el saludo

-Me llamo Thunderlane- le sonrió y se fue a donde le indico, Soarin siguió su camino

En ese momento, Rainbow iba saliendo de la dirección por asuntos del equipo femenino de futbol

-Bueno, supongo puedo pedir que cambi…- sin fijarse choco con alguien, lo miro y se encontró a Thunderlane, al mirarla sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido –Fíjate por donde pasas Amigo-

-Ah lo lamento, tu tamaño no me dejo verte- Dash se enojó y le dio un pisotón -¿Que rayos te pasa?-

-No soy ninguna chaparra, Jirafa- lo empujo un poco y siguió su camino

-Vaya chica…- se quedó mirándola hasta que escucho la voz de la directora llamándolo

A la hora de la Salida (Tengo flojera para hacer más :'v)

-Bien, esa es su tarea, que pasen buen día- dieron el toque y todos empezaron a salir

-¡Dash!- grito Soarin al entrar a su salón -¿Lista para Irnos?- ella asintió y tomo sus cosas

-Bueno, Y si mejor… ¿Vamos por un helado?- pregunto Dash algo tímida

-Pues, claro si eso es lo que quieres- la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la Heladería, todo su camino fue algo silencioso hasta llegar

-Buenas Tardes, ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto la muchacha detrás del mostrador

-Yo quero un barquillo- grito Dash algo emocionada –Ejem, yo quisiera un barquillo de… Chocolate, por favor-

-Dos por favor- la chica asintió y fue a servirles su helado, se los dio y Soarin pago (Lol) y decidieron ir a caminar

-Gracias, me gusta mucho el helado y… pues, eso- se sonrojo un poco y lamio su helado

-Y bueno, ¿Cuándo crees que sea el mejor momento de decirle a tu papa que soy tu novio?- pregunto Soarin haciendo que Dash embarra su cara en el helado

-Ah ehm… yo… N-No se creó que…. Cuando sea seguro- busco una servilleta y se limpió -¿Ya no tengo más en la cara?-

-Tienes un poco por aquí…- saco su servilleta y le limpio en el lado inferior del labio y la miro a los Ojos, se acercó un poco dejándose llevar y a centímetros de sus labios

_¡Piii!_

Sonó el claxon de un carro, al voltear se encontraron con el auto del papa de Dash, Rainbow Dash se puso roja y Soarin nervioso

-Rainbow Dash, al auto- su papa subió el vidrio

-Bueno, ¿te veré Mañana?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, el asintió, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el claxon del carro los interrumpió de Nuevo –Je, Adiós- Dash corrió y se metió al carro, Soarin espero a que arrancara y siguió camino

-A la próxima si Podre…- susurro a si mismo mientras comía su helado.

* * *

><p><strong>Agsdvsffbvf uwu<strong>

**Listo, lo prometido, el Miércoles ewe **

**Espero les guste, tarde un poco en pensarlo y pues… Al fin tuve una idea y me puse a escribir.**

**Bueno, esperare sus Reviews con gusto para leerlos, siempre me animan, Gracias :3**

**Nos leemos el viernes, Adioh.**


	14. Juego Ganado

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

Rainbow Dash iba de ida a la escuela, traía sus audífonos a todo volumen mientras tarareaba

-Hey tu… Rainbow Dash- la llamaron desde atrás pero no podía escuchar, se acercó más a ella y le quito un audífono –Dios, a ese volumen te quedaras sorda, ¿Por qué tan solita?- le pregunto Thunderlane

-Ah, ¿Quién eres tú?... Ah eres el nuevo, y vengo sola porque quiero, ¿tienes algún problema- se puso de nuevo su audífono y camino un poco más rápido

-No te esponjes Dash, solo trato de averiguar si necesitas a un guardaespaldas- le dijo mientras la alcanzaba

-No necesito a alguien que me cuide, puedo hacerlo sola-

-Oh vamos linda, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que tener tu atención?-

-Alejarte de mí es una linda opción- lo miro algo enojada y siguió caminando hasta alejarse de el

-Yo sé que caerá a mis encantos-

En la Escuela

Twilight se encontraba en el salón haciendo una revisión de la revisión de la comprobación de su tarea, había pasado casi todo el día en hacerla para que nada saliera con errores e ir ganando puntos, hasta ahora, llevaba 3 de 5 tareas que debían entregar, a ese paso se veía fácil

-Hola Twilight- se acercó Flash a ella

-Hola Raíz cuadrada de 32- ella respondió, el la miro extrañado y asustado

-Ahm… ¿Twilight? ¿Te sientes bien?- la tomo de las mejillas y le levanto la cara

-Si estoy bien, solo un dolor de cabeza- se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, los dos estaban al mismo tope de sonrojados, Flash entre cerro los ojos y se acercó lentamente a Twilight

-¡Buenos Días!- grito Pinkie desde la puerta, Flash soltó a Twilight y ella desvió la mirada –Oh, perdón si interrumpí algo- salió algo asustada por la mirada de Twilight

-Bueno yo debo ir… por… Allá- Flash salió del salón algo nervioso dejando a Twilight sola

_-Me las pagaras algún día Pinkie Pie-_

Decidió guardar su libreta y salir un momento a dar la vuelta antes de que empezaran las clases fue entonces cuando vio a Rainbow Dash entrar

-¡Dash! ¿Vienes sola? ¿Le paso algo a Soarin?-

-Ah hola, Buenos días también- la miro con algo de enojo

-Ah perdón, buenos días, ¿Pero y Soarin?- le pregunto de nuevo

-No le paso nada, pero no quería que pasara por mí porque mi papa tiene ganas de matarlo, anda grave- Dash camino a un lado de Twilight y se dirigió a su salón, en se momento llego Thunderlane

-Oh, oye… soy Nuevo y te he visto hablar con Dash y… ¿Eres su amiga?-

-Si, soy de sus mejores amigos, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- lo miro extrañada

-¿Acaso tiene novio o algún pretendiente?- se sonrojo un poco ante lo dicho

-Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar pero… bueno, sí, tiene Novio- le dijo Twilight con firmeza

-Bueno, gracias Cerebrito- la despeino un poco y se fue

-No soy una cerebrito…- se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino

Dash llego a su salón y dejo su mochila, al salir se encontró en la puerta a Thunderlane

-Vaya, creo nos toca juntos la misma clase, me agrada eso- empezó a caminar junto a ella

-Como sea, ¿no tienes más cosas que hacer?, no sé cómo… ¿Hacer más amigos?-

-Aun no, quiero conocerte- se acercó más a ella –Quiero saber todo de ti-

-Eso da miedo… pero, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le dijo de mala gana y el solo sonrió

-¿Te gustan las cenas románticas? ¿Las citas? ¿Flores? ¿Tu novio te da regalos?- le pregunto casi a gritos haciendo que se asustara

-Ahm, no, no lo ese, no tengo idea, no me da regalos y… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo novio?-

-Por alguna razón, si yo fuera tu novio te llenaría de regalos y cosas lindas siempre- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

-A bueno, pero como no eres mi novio no se puede- Dash avanzo un poco más rápido, vio a Soarin en su casillero y decidido acercarse a el -¡Soarin!-

-Oh, Hola Dashie- cerró su casillero y la tomo de la mano, ella le beso la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar

-Oh rayos… debo buscar la manera de hacer a Dash mi novia, hare lo que sea-

En clase

-Muy bien, entreguen la tarea, hoy es la última que pueden entregar para ganar sus boletos- ante lo dicho por la maestra, la mayoría saco sus calculadoras para hacerla

-Bien, puedo ir a entregarla- Twilight se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a el escritorio de la maestra, Cheese le dio la señal a Flash y él se acercó a ella

-Hola Twi, ¿las hiciste?- se acercó detrás de ella y le tomo de la cintura

-Ah… ehm… S-Si, claro, estaban muy fáciles de hacer, no necesite la comprobación de la comprobación- se rio nerviosamente, se sentía nerviosa por sentirse tan cerca de Flash

-Ejem- se escuchó detrás de los dos, era Rarity quien entendía el plan de ellos para impedir que Twilight entregara –Twily, querida, necesito que me ayudes con la última que no le entiendo- aventó a Flash lejos de ambas y se acercó a Twilight

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto enojada Twilight a Rarity

-No iba a dejar que usaran sus encantos contra nosotras para hacernos perder, no dejaremos que ellos hagan el primer paso-

-Fancy, es tu turno, hazlo por tu equipo- Cheese se hacer a él y lo puso en dirección de Rarity y Twilight

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿Por qué simplemente no les dan la oportunidad?- recibió una mirada de enojo de Cheese y decidió hacerle caso antes de que tratar de hacerle algo

-Rarity, quería preguntarte algo- ella asintió –En esta operación, sé que esto multiplica por este pero no me sale bien, ¿me ayudas?- le sonrió provocando que se sonrojara

-Claro…- le respondió y le empezó a explicar, Twilight se golpeó la frente y decidió ir con la maestra a revisar, antes de entregar su libreta recibió un golpe de una bolita de papel

-¿Qué fue eso?- agarro la bolita de papel y la lanzo y por accidente le pego a Fluttershy, Big Mac enojado la tomo y se lanzó de regreso a Twilight pero iba pasando Flash y le pego, el tomo la bolita y se la regreso pero esta vez cayo en la cabeza de Applejack, quien se enojó y le lanzo la bolita de papel de regreso pero por un mal tiro Aj le pego a la maestra

-¡Suficiente!- grito la maestra asustando a todos –Ya hay una ganadora de los boletos- sonrió

-¿Quién?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-La señorita, Pinkamena Diane Pie, un aplauso- Pinkie y miro a sus amigas

-¿¡Pinkie Pie!?- Twilight casi se desmaya por lo que paso

-Jamás de los Jamases, subestimes a Pinkie Pie- la maestra le dio los boletos y ella salto de emoción –De nada, tontitas- sonrió Pinkie pasando frente a ellas dejándolas de boca abierta

-Lección de Hoy…. No subestimar a los de cabello rosa- dijo Rainbow Dash muerta de la risa

* * *

><p><strong>Asdasd…. Perdonar, Holy uwu<strong>

**Disculpen que no es muy "interesante", debía poner quien ganaría c: y pues no lo actualice el Viernes por que no pude tomar mi PC por estos días ;u;**

**Bueno, necesito a dos personas para participar en el siguiente capítulo, Necesito que me respondan una de las siguientes peguntas**

**1.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la festividad de Navidad de MLP?**

**2.-¿Cuál es el nombre del episodio donde Dash se interesa por la lectura?**

**Así que, espero sus Reviews, Muchas gracias por los que dejan, Me hacen feliz :3**

**Nos vemos Adioh.**


	15. No siempre Perfecta

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen hago esto por diversión-**

-Bien Chicas, nos vemos en la entrada del Carnaval- le dijo Pinkie a sus amigas y les entrego un boleto a cada quien

Todas asistieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, Pinkie saco un moño, un sombrero y un ramo de flores y fue en busca de Cheese

-Bien, si compro el doble de serpentinas podría bajar mi ración de globos y entonces…- decía Cheese mientras contaba con los dedos, Pinkie llego de sorpresa y se acercó por atrás de el

-¡Cheese!- grito Pinkie asustándolo

-¡Pinkie! ¿Qué haces?- la miro emocionado y a la vez confundido

-Cheese Sandiwch, yo Pinkie Pie, te invito a una cita conmigo- le dio las flores y le sonrió con las mejillas algo rojas

-Oh Pinkie, me siento halagado, si quiero tener una cita contigo- le acepto las flores y la abrazo –Eso fue algo raro-

Con Twilight

-Muy Bien, es solo una invitación, nada serio o fuera del otro mundo- suspiro y toco la puerta de la casa de Flash

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una señora desde adentro

-Ah ehm… soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿se encuentra Flash? - Se puso nerviosa y comenzaba a sudar

-Oh Seguro- abrió y la puerta y se asomó una mujer de cabello Azul rey largo y ojos color verde –Oh, Hola un gusto, deja le llamo, ¡Flash!- grito

-¿Qué?- gritaron desde arriba

-Te llaman en la puerta- Twilight solo miraba como Flash y su mama se gritaban entre ellos

-Diles que no estoy- Twilight se desanimó un poco por lo que grito Flash

-Es tu amiga Twilight- hubo un silencio y se escuchó como varias cosas caían y segundos después un flash bajo

-Ho-Hola Twi-se rasco la cabeza y cerró la puerta -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Yo venía a pre-preguntarte algo- apretó los puños y busco el valor para hablar -¿T-Te gustaría ir con-conmigo a el car-carnaval?-

-Oh, pues, Por supuesto, ¿Pasas o paso por ti?- le pregunto con una risita

-Vengo por ti a las Ocho, ponte algo lindo- le guiño el ojo y se fue

Flash entro a su casa y miro a su madre, quien tenía una mirada de burla

-Me agrada, espero sea tu Novia- se fue dejándolo sonrojado y sorprendido

Con Fluttershy y Caramel

-Oye pero… ¿No tenían que Invitar las chicas?, era el trato- Fluttershy y Caramel se dirijan a Sweet Apple Acres

-Si, pero puedo aprovechar que estas invitando a Mac para que AJ me invite- Caramel toco la puerta y esperaron

-Oh, Hola Fluttershy y Caramel, ¿Buscan a mis hermanos?- pregunto Applebloom

-Ah, si, ¿Podrias llamarlos?- pregunto levemente Fluttershy

-¡Applejack! ¡Big Macintosh!- grito la pequeña desde la puerta –Ya vienen- les sonrió y se fue

-Oh, Hola Caramel y Fluttershy, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- la primera en bajar fue Applejack e invito a sus amigos a Pasar

-¿E-Esta Big Mac?-

-Claro Terroncito, está en su cuarto si quieres puedes ir- Fluttershy solo asintió y subió las escaleras -¿Y tú?- su mirada se postro en Caramel

-¿Y-Yo?, acompañaba a Fluttershy pero si quieres me voy- puso cara de perrito y miro a AJ directamente a los ojos

-N-No tienes que irte, de hecho tengo algo que preguntarte- se acercó a él y se sonrojo -¿T-Te gustaría acompañarme a el Carnaval?-

-¡Por supuesto que Sí!- Caramel grito de emoción y la abrazo haciendo que AJ se pusiera roja en ese momento escucharon un grito

-¿Qué fue eso?- Applejack se asomó por las escaleras para encontrarse a Fluttershy demasiado sonrojada y con una mirada perdida

-No le hice nada, solo dije que Si-

A la Ocho (y media)

-¡Chicas! ¡Por aquí!- Pinkie levanto su mano para que sus amigas la vieran

-¡Pinkie! ¡Te buscamos por todas partes!- Twilight se recargo sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio

-Eso no importa, tengan- repartió los boletos entre sus amigos y se fue junto con Cheese

-Los veo luego- Dash tomo la mano de Soarin y se dirigió a la entrada -¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-

-¿Tendrán Pay por aquí?- Soarin dijo mientras veía los puestos de comida, Dash se enojó y le dio un golpe en el estómago –P-Perdón, ¿Quieres ir a algún juego?- detrás de Soarin apareció una chica, un poco más chica que él, de cabello marrón con puntas azules con la piel un tanto roja (Tu o.c Dashie120 c: )

-¡Yo sé a dónde Pueden Ir! ¿Son Novios o algo por el estilo?- pregunto la chica

-Pues… si, somos Novios- Soarin la miro algo extrañado -¿Quién eres?-

-¡Lamento no haberme presentando!, mi nombre es Holly Drum- tomo la mano de ambos y la agito muy rápido

-Mucho gusto- Dash se sobaba la mano y miraba a la chica

-Si son novios ya sé a dónde pueden ir, ¡A la casa del terror!- los tomo de las manos y se los llevo corriendo a el lugar que dijo –No se preocupen, me pagan después, entren ya- la chica los obligo a meterse dejándolos confundidos

-Eso fue… raro- dijo Soarin mientras empezaba a caminar

-Algo, te acostumbras cuando tienes a Pinkie a tu lado- los dos veían el escenario a su alrededor –No da tanto mie-¡Ah!- grito Dash al ver a su lado un maniquí desfigurado

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Soarin con un tono de burla

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Pfff… Para nada- tomo el hombro de Soarin y siguieron caminando, a medio camino después de varios "sustos" escucharon pasos cerca de ellos

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Soarin apretó un poco la mano de Dash

-S-Si, que miedoso debe ser parte del juego, ¿cierto?- Dash se escondió tras Soarin mientras los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, por la oscuridad notaron una figura enorme y oscura delante de ellos

-¡AHHHH!- grito la sombra frente a ellos, Soarin alumbro con su celular y se encontró a Flash y a Twilight abrazados

-¿Twilight? –Pregunto Dash

-¿Soarin? -Pregunto Flash

-¿Flash? -De Nuevo Dash

-¿Rainbow?- Twilight dejo su escondite detrás de Flash para acercarse

-¡Pinkie Pie!- grito Pinkie saliendo de la nada

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron todos y salían corriendo

Con Fluttershy y Big Mac

-¿Te gustaría jugar algo?- pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy a Big Mac

-Eeyup- apunto a un puesto donde había peluches colgados y una chica parada mientras rebotaba la pelota

-¡Pasen amigos! ¡Tú el de rojo!- dirigió una mirada a Big Mac –Prueba que tan hombre eres y gana un peluche para tu Linda novia- dijo la chica sonrojando a ambos, era alto de ojos café claro y cabello negro (Tu o.c 789 .w. )

Big Mac se acercó y le dio lo que debía pagar para jugar, debía de tirar tres botellas para ganar un peluche, calculo y pensó por varios minutos, tomo vuelo y lanzo la pelota y atino a las tres botellas

-¡Felicidades Compañero!, escoge el que más te guste- miro los peluches y escogió un conejo no tan grande ni tan pequeño y se lo entrego a Fluttershy

-Gra-Gracias…- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se miraron a los ojos Rainbow, Soarin, Flash y Twilight pasaron junto a ellos corriendo mientras Pinkie y Cheese iban caminando detrás de ellos

Con Applejack y Caramel

-Bueno, debes sentirte orgulloso por ganar el premio de los pasteles, comiste más que nadie y tienes tu trofeo, genial- decía Applejack mientras con una servilleta limpiaba a Caramel

-Gracias, hice mi esfuerzo- iban caminando hasta que pasaron por un Juego –Oye AJ, ¿te quieres subir?- le pregunto con entusiasmo

-Amigo, me agradaría pero, acabas de comer y puede pasar algo feo- el tomo su mano y la llevo al juego

-Nada de eso, esto será divertido- pago lo que debía pagar y subieron, el juego consistía en que daba vueltas primero lento y comenzaba a subir la velocidad, al Principio parecía divertido y AJ y Caramel disfrutaban del juego, pero empezó a dar vueltas más rápido y Caramel se sentía mareado y asqueado, el juego termino varias vueltas después

-¿Te sientes bien?- Aj lo miro preocupada

-E-Estoy de maravilla solo estoy algo…. Algo…- sin aguantarlo más tomo el sombrero de AJ y comenzó a vomitar

-Claro…. De Maravilla- cambio su cara de preocupación a una enojada –Te dije que no debíamos…-

-Upsi…- levanto la mirada del sombrero y se sonrojo por lo que paso, mientras el uno ni el otro sabían que decir pasaron Dash, Soarin, Flash, Twilight corriendo seguidos por Cheese y Pinkie y más atrás Fluttershy y Big Mac

Rarity y Fancy Pants

-Esto es magnífico y hermoso- dijo Rarity mientras tomaba la mano de Fancy, estaban paseando por el lugar viendo las luces mientras comían un helado

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no se compara contigo- Fancy la miro algo sonrojado y ella solo se limitó a sonreír

-Fancy, Gracias- se sonrojo aún más y lo miro a los ojos

-Rarity, yo que-quería preguntarte algo desde hace un tiempo y siento que es momento- la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos Rarity, ¿te gusta…-

-¡Cuidado!- se escuchó detrás de ambos, eran sus amigos corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a ellos

Fancy quito a Rarity y por accidente el helado le cayó en la ropa , sin darle mucha importancia se acercaron a sus amigos, quienes estaban tirados en el suelo, Twilight se quejaba de que le dolia el pie, Flash estaba tirado de espaldas con una raspada en el cachete, Dash se raspo las rodillas y los codos, Big Mac se lastimo la espalda por tratar de proteger a Fluttershy y Soarin estaba lleno de tierra y con varios raspones

-¡Rainbow Dash!- se escuchó a lo lejos, el papa de Rainbow Dash venia furioso, Dash ya podía escuchar los regaños de su padre por salirse sin permiso -¿Qué haces aquí y con él?- apunto a Soarin –Jovencito estas en problemas por sacarla sin permiso de su casa- Tomo el helado de Fancy y se lo unto en la cara y agarro un refresco en el piso y se lo hecho encima

-¡Soarin! ¡Lo siento!- Grito Dash mientras iba detrás de su papa

-Amigo, creo estas metido en un problema…- se acercó Flash muy a fuerzas a el

-Oigan, se que eso estuvo feo y la cosa pero… ¿nos podrían ayudar?- pregunto Twilight aun tirada en el piso, los dos se acercaron a ayudar y Soarin quedo algo asustado por lo que acababa de pasar

_-Creo estoy metido en un problema grave…-_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Sé que tarde pero, muchos problemas uwu**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y todo muy bonito, algo dentro de mi decía que debía arruinar las citas y si alguien entendió a que video hice referencia le daré un abrazo y una galleta c:**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews que siempre me animan, Adioh. :3**


End file.
